The Outsider
Chapter 1:A Fateful Meeting Thistle stared at the stinking, pile of rubbish in front of him. He turned around and continued to search for rats. Thistle didn't like the rats that lived at Carrionplace, they could be filled with disease. Thistle's sister had died of disease from eating these rats. However, the rats were the only thing to fill his belly other than twoleg rubbish. Thistle heard a sound, he peered around to see a tortoiseshell and white she-cat poking through the rubbish. "Who are you?" Thistle growled. The she-cat glared at him, "I'm Stormshine" she replied. "Thistle" he finally relaxed and padded up to Stormshine. "I'm from a group of cats called ShadowClan" Stormshine told him. "We have a leader, and deputy, and queens who nurse kits" Stormshine added. "What are you?" Thistle asked. "I'm a warrior, we hunt and fight for the clan." Stormshine replied. "We have four rival clans, ThunderClan, SkyClan, WindClan, and RiverClan, sometimes the clans fight" Stormshine continued to tell Thistle of the clans. However, Thistle just liked being there with Stormshine. When it was time for Stormshine to go, Thistle's heart filled with grief. "I'll meet you again tomorrow!" Stormshine called as she left. Thistle filled with joy and hopped around the rubbish, waiting for tommorrow to come. Chapter 2:The Dare Thistle paced around, anxioustly waiting for Stormshine to return. Finally, a tortoiseshell and white cat apperead. "Hi" she greeted. Thistle's black pelt quivered with excitement. Stormshine raced over to the largest pile of rubbish "Bet you can't climb to the top" she dared. Stormshine gracefully climbed to the tip, where she rested on a soft, square, twoleg thing. Thistle walked to the foot of the rubbish heap. He placed one paw on a twoleg thing and the pile shook a little. Thistle catiouslly climbed up until he reached the top where Stormshine was. "Finally" Stormshine exaggerated. Thistle playfully swiped Stormshine's muzzle, the she-cat fell back over the edge of the twoleg thing. "No!" Thistle ran to help Stormshine but the pile shook and the entire rubbish heap collapsed. Thistle got buried under the rubbish, the black tom pushed himself out of the rubbish and began to look around. "Stormshine!" he called. Thistle finnally spotted the she-cat lying limp on the ground. "No!" Thistle ran over to Stormshine. Stormshine's eyes popped open, she got up and leaped at Thistle, giggling. "You scared me to death" Thistle gasped. "I'm fine" Stormshine assured him. Thistle noded, relief washed over his pelt. "I have to go" Stormshine murmured. "Goodbye" Thistle murmured. Stormshine quickly rubbed her muzzle against his and dashed off. Thistle found that Stormshine stayed in his thoughts all night. Was Thistle in love? Chapter 3:The Dog Thistle and Stormshine had been meeting regularly, Stormshine had shown Thistle how to catch prey other than rats. Thistle had finally begun to enjoy the taste of frogs and lizards. Stormshine returned from a hunt with a lizard in her mouth. "Let's share" Stormshine plopped the lizard down in front of Thistle. The two cats began to eat when barking sounded in the distance. "A dog!" Thistle hissed. Stormshine bolted up and looked at Thistle "We will have to fight it" she told him. The dog entered the Carrionplace. "Ready?" Stormshine asked Thistle. The black tom nodded. "Attack!" Stormshine yowled and flung herself at the dog. Stormshine slashed her claws across the dog's ears, blood splattered from the wound. The dog sank it's teeth into Stormshine's tail and flung the she-cat across the ground. Thistle hissed and leaped on the dog's back, the black tom scored his claws across the dog's spine. The dog howled in pain and desperately tried to fling Thistle off. The dog eventually flung Thistle to the ground and prepared to kill him when Stormshine rammed into the dog's side and knocked it over. Stormshine slashed at the dog's exposed belly. The tortoiseshell and white she-cat gave the creature one last bite and it ran away. "Are you okay?" Thistle asked. Stormshine was bleeding from her tail but nothing else. "I'm fine" she replied. "Good" Thistle murmured. "Well, i better go" Stormshine meowed. "Goodbye" Thistle muttered. "Bye" Stormshine called as she went back to ShadowClan. Chapter 4:A Close Call "Good job" Stormshine complimented Thistle on his caught frog. "Let's share" Thistle meowed. The two cats began to eat when Stormshine's ears perked, "A ShadowClan patrol!" she hissed. "Hide!" Stormshine shoved Thistle behind a pile of rubbish. Four ShadowClan cats padded into Carrionplace. "Stormshine! There you are!" one of them, a white tom exclaimed. "Yes, Cloudfall" Stormshine murmured. "Tigerfang, go tell Dapplestar that we found Stormshine" a brown tom dashed off. A gray tom padded forward, "You can't keep wondering off alone" he meowed. "Yes, Eagleflight" Stormshine growled. A smaller ginger tom padded forward. "I smell another cat" he told them. "Really, Lizardpaw?" Cloudfall asked. Lizardpaw began to walk in the direction Thistle was hiding. Thistle was silently begging that Lizardpaw didn't discover him. Stormshine stepped in, "There's no other cat here, i would have seen them" she told them. "Fine" Cloudfall growled. "Let's go" Eagleflight meowed. Stormshine followed her clanmates, casting one last glance where Thistle was hiding. When they had gone, Thistle padded back into the center of the clearing, feeling alone without Stormshine. Chapter 5:The Three Little Kits and The Big Bad Fox It had been three days since the ShadowClan patrol had come and taken Stormshine back home. Thistle missed his tortoiseshell companion greatly. Thistle was pacing Carrionplace when he heard the yelp of kits. It didn't sound like a normal yelp, it sounded like a call for help. Thistle dashed out of Carrionplace and toward the yelps. The cries took him to a forest across the Thunderpath. He thought he could scent other cats, but he ignored it. He eventually found three kits cornered by a large fox. Thistle hissed and leaped at the fox, raking his claws across it's side. The fox grabbed Thistle by the tail and threw him like prey. Thistle slammed into the trunk of a large tree and everything went black. Thistle awoke in a hollow tree trunk, Stormshine stood over him. "What happened?" Thistle asked. "I found you unconsious by the tree, i smelled fox and at first thought you were dead." Stormshine told him. "What about the kits?" Thistle asked. "Kits?" Stormshine sounded confused. Category:Tigerfoot's Pages Category:Fanfiction